The invention relates to a torsional vibration dampening device employed in, for instance, a split flywheel having a first and a second flywheel connected for limited angular displacement therebetween, where the dampening device absorbs vibrational energy during relative displacement of the two flywheels. In particular, the dampening device relates to a torsional vibration dampening device having multiple fluid paths, where one path, having a first choke, provides vibration dampening for small relative displacement between the two flywheels and another path, having a second choke, provides vibration dampening for larger relative displacement between the two flywheels, where each choke has differing dampening characteristics and wherein a transitional dampening device is provided to reduce the transition between the differing characteristics of the two chokes.